


Справедливость

by AVO_Cor



Series: astolat [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: - Откуда мне было знать? – заявил Тор. – Конечно, название “Мировой судья“ подразумевает, что он вынесет приговор злодеям! А почему он не возразил, если это было не так?





	Справедливость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215867) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Работа с ЗФБ 2018 в команде WTF Loki 2018.

\- Э-э-э… – сказал Тони. Стив беспомощно посмотрел. Наташа выглядела так, будто с трудом сдерживала смех.

\- Откуда мне было знать? – заявил Тор. – Конечно, название “Мировой судья“ подразумевает, что он вынесет приговор злодеям! А почему он не возразил, если это было не так?

\- Вы пошли в кабинет судьи во время Прайд-парада, на следующий день после легализации, – произнес Тони. – А тот парень наверняка был неслабо под кайфом. Разве вы не заметили, что люди вокруг вас выглядели немного странно?

\- Нет, – сказал Тор.

Тони посмотрел на Тора в полном доспехе из золота и серебра, алом плаще, крылатом шлеме, и затем на Локи, который развлекался тем, что оживлял одноразовую посуду, разбросанную по столу, и заставлял ее сражаться между собой. – Логично. К сожалению, я думаю, что это недостаточная причина для аннулирования брака.

\- Как подобный брак может считаться законным? – произнес Тор. – Локи мой брат!

\- К сожалению, я уверен, что Один пренебрег оформлением каких-либо документов, когда похитил меня из Йотунхайма, – сказал Локи, в то время как вилки принялись строить баррикады из покерных фишек. – Поэтому, по закону…

\- Тогда как мы можем разобраться с этим фарсом? – перебил Тор.

\- Всегда возможен “Развод без претензий сторон“, – ответил Тони.

\- Увы, для этого требуется согласие обоих партнеров, – произнес Локи, и все уставились на него. Локи моргнул в ответ.

\- Ты… но… что… – выдавил Тор.

Локи улыбнулся.  
\- Что ж, – мягко сказал он, – официальный брак где бы то ни было признается действительным и по асгардским законам.

Тор свирепо на него посмотрел.  
\- Тогда мы _разорвем_ его по асгардским законам!

\- Да неужели? – ободряюще сказал Локи. – Тогда возвращаемся?

Тор открыл рот и замер с потрясенным видом. Локи демонстративно зевнул от разочарования.

\- А как разводят по асгардским законам? – с любопытством спросила Наташа.

\- Объявляем брак расторгнутым перед свидетелями, – ответил Локи. – Конечно, в таких обстоятельствах, если сторона, не желающая развода, не виновата, она имеет право на возврат приданого и выкупа, а также на половину имущества.

\- Выкупа? – переспросил Тони. – А что-то переходило из рук в руки в процессе?

\- Я положил Мьёльнир на стол перед судьей, когда мы подписывали бумаги, – глухо произнес Тор. Локи расцвел улыбкой.

\- Ладно, не паникуй, – сказала Наташа Тору. – Что можно вменить ему в вину?

Тор просветлел лицом.  
\- Отказ консумировать брак!

\- В любое угодное тебе время, – обронил Локи. – Дорогой брат.

Тор стал выглядеть еще более потрясенным. Затем он прищурился.  
\- Да неужели, – произнес он, схватил Локи под руку и вытащил из-за стола. – Скажи мне, если передумаешь. _Брат_. – Он притянул Локи к себе и поцеловал его.

\- Эта твоя идея, с еженедельным объединяющим команду ритуалом, – повернулся Тони к Стиву, – кажется, нуждается в доработке.

\- А меня все устраивает, – отозвалась Наташа, устраивая подбородок на сложенных руках.

\- Ммфпф, – донеслось от Тора. – Мммрф! Ммр..мрммммргх, – Тони из соображений осторожности не смотрел, где находятся руки Локи.

Томно прикрыв глаза, Локи прервал поцелуй. Тор застыл на месте и ошеломленно на него глядел.  
\- Ну? – произнес Локи, его голос стал ниже на октаву. – Так я получаю Мьёльнир или получаю _тебя_?

Тор сглотнул и не сказал ничего. Локи улыбнулся, его глаза заблестели.  
\- Ладно. Это будет даже увлекательней, чем я рассчитывал. Пойдем, брат. Тут есть спальня на втором этаже.

Тор избегал встречаться взглядом с остальными, пока Локи уводил его из комнаты.

\- Откуда он знает, что наверху есть спальня? – через минуту спросила Наташа.

\- Это все, что тебя беспокоит после того, что тут только что произошло? – ответил Тони. – То, что Локи знает расположение комнат в нашей штаб-квартире?

Наташа пожала плечами.  
\- Все остальное вроде как отлично разъяснилось. Готовы к новой раздаче?

 

© astolat  
перевод AVO Cor  
19.01.2018  
Ровно


End file.
